


[Video] Unlikely Collaboration

by ilera



Series: [Zorro] Гробы покрашенные [2]
Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic Related, Fanvids, M/M, Native American Character(s), Suspense, fandom Antagonists 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: audio - "The Ninth Gate" (1999) OST, video - "Zorro" (1957)
Relationships: Enrique Sanchez Monastario/Diego de la Vega
Series: [Zorro] Гробы покрашенные [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936243
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), ББ-квест Антагонистов





	[Video] Unlikely Collaboration

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Гробы покрашенные](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831024) by [ilera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera). 



> audio - "The Ninth Gate" (1999) OST, video - "Zorro" (1957)


End file.
